


Quite the Way You Do

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Way You Do

Jared’s only met Jensen’s mom a few times, but when he shows up at Jensen’s house, he presumes unannounced, she just waves Jared through the house, saying, “They’re out back by the fire pit, hon. Do you want a soda or anything?”

“No thanks, Mrs. A,” Jared says, falling somewhere between formal and familiar. He is semi-dating her son, after all, and she seems to like him. She shoos him out the back door, and he stumbles his way into the dark yard towards the glow of the fire pit.

Danneel is there, and Aldis, and Beth. Beth is on the cheer squad and Aldis plays football, and Jared doesn’t really know either of them, but it doesn’t matter because Jensen is pushing himself up out of a low lawn chair and skirting the fire to come give him a hug. Jensen slides his arms around Jared’s middle, snuggles close and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and it’s so mild and unlike him that Jared pulls away, confused.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Is something wrong?” It hadn’t sounded like anything was wrong when Jensen had invited him over.

Jensen laughs, and kisses the tip of his nose. “No, baby, nothing’s wrong. Everything’s great. C’mon, come sit.” He pulls Jared by the hand around to his seat and sprawls down in it, leaving Jared to find a seat beside him, sharing Danneel’s blanket. Jensen tucks his hand against the back of Jared’s neck and sighs, staring up at the night sky.

“Hi Jared,” Danneel says, leaning over to pat his knee. She introduces Beth and Aldis, and Aldis waves leisurely. Beth just giggles. Something totally weird is going on. Danneel remains tilted to the side, smiling at him, and Jensen starts to laugh again.

“Here,” he says, “wait,” and takes a drag off a joint. Oh. That’s what that smell is. Jared is innocent— he has to be forgiven. Does Jensen’s mom know what they’re doing out here? That’s why they’re outside, he guesses, even though it’s still cold, spring seeming reluctant to show up.

Jensen offers the joint to Jared, but Jared shakes his head. Jensen sighs, letting out a cloud of smoke, and hands it over to Aldis instead. He squeezes the back of Jared’s neck and leans in to press a dry kiss to his cheek.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” he says. “Later?”

“Um,” Jared says.

“Boring,” Jensen says, and touches his forehead to Jared’s temple. “Ooh, I know.” He makes grabby hands at Beth, who ignores him and takes another drag, and then hands it off to Danneel. Danneel winks at Jensen as she sucks on the end of the joint, but she relinquishes it easily. Jensen takes it carefully between thumb and forefinger and says, “Breathe in when I breathe out.” He puts it between his lips and takes another hit. Then he turns Jared’s head, opens his mouth over Jared’s, and exhales. Jared breathes in, confused, and his mouth and lungs fill with smoke. Jensen’s mouth tastes like beer, and the smoke doesn’t taste like anything, but Jared’s chest burns and he has to pull away to cough. It hurts.

Jensen rubs his back, laughing, and Jared glares at him while he coughs.

“Good, right?” Jensen says.

“No,” Jared croaks. He coughs again, and subsides.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Jared says, rubbing his chest. He doesn’t feel any different. Jensen pulls him closer, nuzzling his neck. Now he just feels embarrassed. He’s never liked it when Chad and his girlfriend(s) get too touchy-feely, and now Jensen’s doing the same thing. And Jensen’s not a particularly cuddly guy. Danneel’s watching them with a kind of pleased calm on her face, and Jared can feel himself blushing.

Jensen whispers, “You okay?” in his ear.

Jared nods. Jensen murmurs quietly and rests his head on Jared’s shoulder, and accepts the joint from Aldis again. It’s gone out, so he has to let go of Jared to dig in his pocket for a lighter. He lights and sucks in a breath, holds it, and exhales slowly. Jared wants to kiss him again, do that thing he just did even thought it was kind of weird, and Jensen looks at him out of the corner of his eye and smiles.

He offers Jared the joint, now little more than half an inch long, and Jared takes it carefully.

“Do it fast,” Jensen says, “before it goes out.”

Jared inhales more carefully than before, drawing in a small breath, and it hurts less this time. The smoke crackles through his lungs, almost like he can feel every little alveoli protesting the pollution. Jensen takes the joint away and kisses Jared before he can breathe out, and then Jared’s returning the favor as Jensen draws the smoke right out of him. Jensen keeps kissing him, even after it’s over, and Jared’s tongue feels really sensitive as he slides it between Jensen’s lips.

“Okay,” Danneel says, laughing, “we can take a hint.”

“No,” Jensen says, pulling away, “sorry, don’t go yet. I’m just— we’ll stop.”

“You’re the one—“ Jared says, feeling dizzy. “You started it,” he finishes, and Jensen grins at him.

“Yeah,” he says, almost fondly, and ruffles Jared’s hair. “I can’t help it.”

“Whatever,” Jared says, leaning into him. He’s unsteady now, feeling a little like he’s drunk, and Jensen’s grip slides down from his neck to the small of his back.

This is the most subdued he’s seen Jensen, and Danneel and Beth and Aldis are the same way. Beth and Danneel are giggling about something again, and Aldis is staring at the fire like it will explain to him the meaning of life. Jensen rubs his hand up and down his spine, send a little spark of warmth through him. He checks his watch without absorbing what time it is, and when Jensen leans away to grab another big stick to put in the fire pit, his side feels suddenly chilly. The fire isn’t quite enough, even after it gets another load of fuel, and Jared shivers.

Jensen’s arm goes around him again almost immediately. The metal arm of the lawn chair he’s sitting in digs into Jared’s side, and he winces.

“Danneel,” Jensen says, “switch with me.”

“Oh _now_ I can have the chair,” Danneel says, but she’s already getting up. Jensen pushes at Jared to scoot over, and then he’s beside him on the blanket instead of Danneel, and Danneel is taking the chair with an air of great superiority. Now Jensen can really snuggle up to Jared, going so far as to slide one leg behind Jared and bracket him with his knees.

Aldis abandons the joint as it threatens to burn his fingers, and pulls a plastic bag out of his pocket. Beth produces slips of paper from her coat. Together they neatly roll another joint, and Jensen offers up his lighter to light it. Jared risks taking another couple of hits as they pass it back and forth, and eventually he gets into an argument with Beth over how much their shared English class does or does not suck. They agree that the class is cool but the teacher leaves something to be desired, and Jared thinks that he may have made another friend in a place he never expected to. He kind of likes Jensen’s friends, all in all. They’re not as terrible as they seem to be when they’re in school.

He feels a little funny, but in control of himself in a way that alcohol doesn’t allow. He hasn’t been drunk much, but this feels better already. He stretches his legs out towards the fire and leans back on his hands, one at Jensen’s knee and one up by his hip, and Jensen scoots even closer until his crotch is against Jared’s ass. Jensen slides a hand over his stomach and down his leg, and the touch is electric through his jeans.

“Jensen,” Danneel warns, giving him a look, and Jensen just laughs. He doesn’t remove his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down Jared’s thigh, and Danneel rolls her eyes.

“That’s our cue,” she says to Beth and Aldis. “C’mon kids, we better go if we don’t want to witness something horrible.”

Jared’s breath catches in his throat. Jensen’s smiling, predatory, and Beth and Aldis scramble to their feet. Clearly, Jensen’s done this before. They know how it goes. Jared feels his stomach turn over, and he feels hot everywhere, even in the cold not-spring air.

“You’re not driving,” he says, suddenly worried, way more worried than he should be.

“Walking,” Beth assures him, which doesn’t diminish his worry a whole lot. “No one will die tonight.” That helps a little.

Danneel hands Jensen the rest of the second joint, half burned, and stands up. She brushes off her knees and blows Jensen a kiss, and then follows Beth and Aldis towards the side of the yard. They disappear through a gate, and then it’s just Jared and Jensen, sitting on the blanket.

“They got out quick,” Jared says, totally confused.

“They’ve been here for hours,” Jensen says, nuzzling Jared’s ear. “I told them they’d probably have to leave after you showed up.”

“Why?”

“Weed makes me horny,” Jensen says. He slides the hand on Jared’s thigh up to his crotch. Jared’s not entirely soft— the touch on his thigh was enough to get him half-hard— and Jensen sighs in appreciation and gives him a gentle squeeze. “I just— Danneel and I hooked up once while we were high. It was awkward.”

“Oh,” Jared says, feeling a little breathless. Did Jensen invite him as insurance against this eventuality? He’s strangely comfortable with the idea. His head is swimming, and his cock is hardening quickly under Jensen’s gentle, determined ministrations. Jensen rocks his hips, pressing himself more firmly against Jared, and Jared can feel his erection against his ass. He turns his head, and Jensen kisses him, deep and slow, licking into his mouth. He keeps his hand cupped over Jared’s groin, rubbing him through his jeans, and it feels better than Jared ever thought it could. His whole body is lit up with pleasure, and he rocks into it as they kiss. Jensen slides his fingers into Jared’s hair, cradling the back of his head, and that feels awesome too.

“We should finish the joint,” Jensen says, breathless.

“Why?” Jared asks, cupping his face and kissing his cheek. “I just wanna—“

“I can’t take it inside,” Jensen says, “and I can’t throw it in the fire. C’mon, just help me finish it.”

Jared’s not sure more weed will help this situation, but he understands the argument. Jensen’s hand leaving him is torture, and he whines. Jensen laughs around the joint between his lips, and takes it out again to kiss Jared’s jaw.

“Stop being so sexy,” he says, and puts the joint back. He lights it, inhales, and kisses Jared again. Jared sucks the smoke out of his mouth and rides out the burn. He pulls away to cough, and Jensen takes another hit.

“It’s too fast,” Jared says. He’s not sure what he means.

“Nah uh,” Jensen says, “it’s fine. Here.”

“I just wanna fuck,” Jared says, but he accepts the joint, and Jensen holds it as he inhales. Then Jensen pulls it away and covers his mouth, and they share the smoke again. Jared’s getting desperate, feeling crazy and overstimulated, but Jensen says, “Shh, baby, calm down,” and he takes a breath of fresh air. Jensen cards his hand through Jared’s hair and mouths at his neck, and Jared can feel himself mellowing out. It was too much all at once, but now he’s absorbing it and everything is okay.

“Fuck it,” Jensen says, standing up. He takes one more hit and throws the joint into the fire pit anyway, and offers Jared a hand. Jared takes it, pulls himself to his feet, and bends down to pick up the blanket. Jensen seizes his hips and grinds himself hard against Jared’s ass, making him stumble, and then yanks him upright. “Inside. Be quiet, my parents are probably asleep by now.”

They leave the fire pit smoldering, and abandon the blanket by the back door. Jensen leads Jared delicately to his room, and by the time they reach the top of the stairs Jared just wants to lie down. Jensen’s bed is big and squishy and doesn’t creak, and Jared shucks off his coat and toes off his shoes and rolls right into it.

Jensen laughs softly, crawling in after him, and wraps Jared up in his arms. Jared’s clothes feel constricting, rough against his skin, and he’s halfway out of his jeans by the time Jensen notices.

“Whoa,” Jensen says, stroking the side of his face with his thumb, “slow down there, cowboy.”

“You hurry up,” Jared says, kicking his jeans off and starting on Jensen’s. Jensen lets him take them off, wriggling out when Jared can’t reach anymore, and he slings his leg over Jared’s hip, rubbing their bodies together. Jared’s dizzy, high from the pot and drunk off Jensen’s desire, and he loses himself in their next kiss. He’s not entirely sure how he’s going to summon the coordination right now to actually fuck.

Jensen’s hands are under his shirt, pushing it up and out of the way so he can run his hands all over Jared’s bare chest and stomach and back. Now that he’s warm, and Jensen’s hands are warm, the touch is soothing and exciting at the same time. He grinds his hips against Jensen’s, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, and biting at his lower lip.

“Ngh,” Jensen says, biting back. He slows their kiss down, stroking Jared’s back to calm him, and Jared lets himself be eased. The desperation ebbs, and he just feels warm and happy and comfortably horny. He wants to get off, but he can wait. Jensen pulls back to smile at him in the dark, and slips his hand into Jared’s shorts.

Jared’s cock jumps at the touch, and Jensen wraps his fingers around it firmly. He says, “C’mon,” and Jared mirrors him, palming Jensen’s dick through his boxers. Jensen squirms, stifles a moan. “I love—“ he whispers, and Jared’s heart almost stops. “Ah, fuck, I love jerking off when I’m high, but your hand feels so much better.” He presses his forehead to Jared’s, and humps into Jared’s hand. “Touch me, please, touch me.”

Jared obeys, pushing Jensen’s boxers down and pulling out his dick, and Jensen breathes out sharply. He feels huge in Jared’s hand, already leaking at the tip, and Jared slides his thumb through the mess to make Jensen gasp. His own dick is enjoying this too, pulsing in Jensen’s fist, and Jared thinks he could probably get off pretty fast just from this. Every sensation is magnified. Even Jensen’s breathing is exciting.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen says, squeezing Jared’s cock and seeming to remember what they’re doing. Jared pushes his cock through the tunnel of Jensen’s fist, and Jensen uses the leverage of his leg over Jared’s to do the same. Through the haze of pot in his brain, it feels kind of like he’s jerking himself off, only Jensen is there, alternately kissing him and pulling away to moan and swear. He’s lost a lot of his eloquence and trash-talking that Jared’s used to, and is mostly just murmuring Jared’s name.

Jared speeds up his hand, jerking Jensen faster than his hips are moving, and Jensen groans and throws his head back, his own hand still stroking Jared erratically. Jared leans up on his elbow and bends over Jensen, sucking and biting at his neck. Jensen shudders all over, rolling onto his back, and Jared slides his knee up to spread Jensen’s legs. Jensen’s shorts keep him from spreading too far, but this way he can push up into Jared’s grip even better. Jared’s other hand is caught under Jensen’s back, supporting him, and Jensen lets go of Jared’s dick to hold onto Jared’s shoulders. He’s breathing hard through his nose, and Jared realizes he’s clenching his teeth and trying not to cry out as Jared jerks him faster, squeezes his hand tighter. Jensen starts to arch his back, groaning, and then he’s coming, shaking all over and spurting across his belly and Jared’s hand. Jared bites down on his neck, making him yelp, and he realizes he’s trapped Jensen’s hand between his stomach and Jensen’s hip where he’s rutting against Jensen’s body.

Jensen lets out a heavy breath, going limp, and then he surges up and flips them so Jared is on his back, and Jensen’s cock is lying fat and sticky against Jared’s thigh. Jared’s dick is stiff, so hard in Jensen’s hand, and all it takes is another twisting stroke, and Jensen’s thumb pressing under the head. Jared comes hard, the orgasm rocketing all the way up his spine, and he can even feel it in his fingertips where he’s gripping Jensen’s back. Jensen kisses him sloppily, on the corner of the mouth, on his cheek, and Jared’s too busy blowing his load to kiss back.

When he starts to come down, Jensen tries again, and this time Jared sucks his tongue into his mouth and kisses back for all he’s worth. He’s warm all over, tingling, and aftershocks are running down his legs, making him twitch. Jensen presses himself close, draping himself over half of Jared’s body, and slows the kiss to a more manageable level. Jared digs his fingers into Jensen’s muscled back, moaning softly, and eventually Jensen pulls away with a soft, wet noise.

“God, that was good,” he whispers, and Jared swallows hard, nods. “Once I got really high and jerked off three times.”

“Wow,” Jared says, licking his lips. Jensen brushes his nose against Jared’s nose, and steals another kiss.

“So, you wanna go again?”


End file.
